Vacation
by xxHollowedNightmares
Summary: For RikkuFukaimori! Sephiroth spends his last vacation day at the annual Villainous Convention and meets someone... AU. Rated M to be safe!


**A/N: This is for raffle winner RikkuFukaimori! Sorry for the long wait! School has been a killer^^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or Inuyasha!**

**Warning(s): This story is AU and is yaoi. Enough said :)**

**

* * *

**

_**Vacation**_

It was that time of the year again where all of the villains and anti-heroes from the anime and game world meet for the annual Villainous Convention that took place at the end of everyone's vacation time. It is when they all meet to discuss their progress on defeating their hero counterparts (which they never succeed) and often offer out ideas to other villains to try out, which of course would fail miserably. Sephiroth sighed in annoyance as he heard one anti-hero complaining about how they couldn't steal away some girl from the hero because she was secretly in love with the hero. How ridiculous… He had the perfect idea for how to get rid of the hero to call it an open and shut case, but the universe that he comes from doesn't use swords. Pitiful…

"I don't believe I've seen you here before…"

Sephiroth turned to give the long white haired man standing near him a look over before turning back to face the other villains sitting down in the chairs yelling on top of each other for the idiot anti-hero to get off of the stage. He seemed to be the type of anti-hero that didn't give a damn about anything which was exactly up his alley. Not to mention that he was pretty hot…

"I usually don't attend this since I have better things to do on the last day of my vacation and this always ends the same with other villain and anti-heroes yelling at one another about whose situation is more important… All I know is that all of their problems would be solved if they had better swordsmanship…"

"I take it that you are a swordsman?"

"I take it that you haven't played my video games nor seen my movie…"

The man smirked. The leather clad silverette seemed to be exactly what he was looking for to take back with him to his apartment. All he had to do was continue to play his cards right…

"Sesshoumaru."

"Sephiroth."

"Shouldn't your friend be at the Hero's Convention across the street?"

"Oh, him?"

Sephiroth motioned to the growling Cloud Strife at the end of his leather leash who was trying to break free of Sephiroth's hold by biting it.

"He's not exactly being a hero right now. He…_retired_…" Sephiroth said with a smirk on his face. Cloud stopped biting the leather leash and glared at Sephiroth.

"Screw you, Sephir-!" Cloud said before yelping when Sephiroth tugged on the leash.

"My apologies. My little puppet still needs some training."

"Ah, that's understandable. My _dog_ needs some more training as well. Half-breeds are the worst to tame." Sesshoumaru said as Inuyasha stood next to Sesshoumaru wearing his leather leash and glared at his older half brother.

"Sesshoumaru you bastard! You said we would be going on a vacation, not me getting tugged around like I'm your fucking pet!"

Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha before turning back to Sephiroth, who had a brow raised at him.

"Does he obey your commands?"

"Of course not. You see those beads around his neck underneath his collar, as soon as he acts up, I say "Sit," they force him to do so."

Sephiroth smirked as Cloud stared at Sesshoumaru in horror, already knowing what Sephiroth was thinking of.

"Oh really? Show me."

"Alright then. Inuyasha, sit."

The beads glowed purple before Inuyasha was slammed to the floor with a loud yell, making Sephiroth laugh and Sesshoumaru smirk.

"Now_ that's_ a way to defeat your hero counterparts…Cloud could definitely use one of those. Where do I buy one?"

"At my suite that's not to far from here…"

Sephiroth smirked at Sesshoumaru's grin.

"Is that an invitation?"

"Would you like it to be?"

"Yes… I believe I would…"

"Hey, asshole! What the hell do you plan on doing with me because I'm not going to stay home as you fuck some stranger, which you_ just_ met, on the last day of our vacation together!" Cloud yelled with a hint of jealousy in his tone. Granted he didn't like being on a leash _in public_, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy his activities with Sephiroth and was not about to let some other seme take his away from him.

"Seems like your puppet has some abandonment issues." Sesshoumaru said as Sephiroth nodded in agreement.

"I don't have abandonment issues! I just don't want someone else touching what's mine!"

"Well, you can play with Inuyasha if you want to. I'll allow him to have a play date while we're busy." Sesshoumaru offered, making Sephiroth chuckle. Sephiroth unhooked Cloud's leash from his leather choker and placed it in Cloud's hands.

"Have fun…" Sephiroth said with a grin before motioning the long white haired man to follow him out of the building. Cloud watched Sephiroth leave with Sesshoumaru with narrowed eyes as Inuyasha regained consciousness.

"Where the fuck is he! I'll fucking kill him as soon as I find him!" Inuyasha growled. Cloud frowned and folded his arms and huffed.

"_Your_ asshole of an older brother left with _my_ boyfriend…"

Inuyasha stopped growling and stared at Cloud in shock.

"What, really? But…what about us? What are we supposed to do?"

"What do you mean what are we supposed to do! I'm getting my man back! You can sit here and listen to those losers that call themselves villains and anti-heroes bicker back and forth or you can help me."

"Sheesh… I didn't think that you were this possessive and aggressive in real life. I always thought you were passive…"

"Yeah, well that's only on the video game when Sephiroth isn't around. Are you coming or what?"

Inuyasha sighed as he followed the angry blond out of the convention center and told him which street to get to his and Sesshoumaru's apartment. So much for a great vacation…

_**End :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: My apology if this seems to be too short! I'm not very familiar with this pairing and it was the first thing that popped into my mind^^**

**R&R**

**-**_**KTK**_


End file.
